Never
by Kyouya's Kitten
Summary: This is a story that I wrote for my English class. It's the only one I have written for Kuroshitsuji(The Black Butler). I hope you all like it. I know that it's kinda off the walls and that pretty much none of it would really happen, but hey. It's a Fic right?


**Character Information/Appearances**

Ciel Phantomhive: A male character who is about 14 years old. He wears a greenish-black suit (not too formal, but mostly casual) and an eye patch over his right eye. His parents were killed, and he was left with their fortune and toy factory. He has black hair, one blue eye, and one reddish-purple, which is a mark from the reapers (the one eye he hides with the patch).

Sebastian Michealis: *The Butler* A tall male character who is about 27 years old. He wears a black suit, white gloves, and had reddish-purple eyes (reapers mark). He has half short/medium length jet-black hair.

Mey-rin: *The Maid* A short female character who is about 17 years old. She wears a knee-length blue dress, black flats, and glasses. She has short brown hair and brown eyes.

Bardroy: *The Cook* A tall male character who us about 20 years old. He wears a white suit and a white apron. He has short, blonde hair and blue eyes.

Finnian: *The Gardener* A medium sized male character who is about 16 years old. He wears jeans, a green shirt, has short-ish blonde hair, and light green eyes.

William T. Spears: A male character who is the Head of Dispatch of the Grim Reapers and is about 40 years old (his appearances are described in the story)

Grell Sutcliff: A male character who is a Grim Reaper and is about 30 years old. (His appearances are described in the story)

**The Black Butler**

I woke early on Saturday as the light from my window hit my face. I sat up sleepily and saw Sebastian standing at the foot of the bed. "Good morning young master," he proclaimed to me.

"Good morning, Sebastian," I said in reply.

"I will have Bardroy prepare your meal."

"Thank you," I told him, and I heard the door click behind his back. I rose from bed and dressed. Soon after I tied my eyepatch over my right eye, I left my room, and began down the stairs.

En route to the dining room, I passed Mey-rin. "Mey-rin?"

She stood up and looked at me through her glasses and from behind the large decorative vase she was polishing. "Yes, Ciel?"

"After you finish polishing, would you please make up my bed?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course." She told me and stooped back over the vase.

I continued down the large staircase. As I passed the large portrait of my parents, I stopped. I looked at it for a bit and continued down the stairs. I sat down at the table and waited for Bard to bring my breakfast.

As Bard came out to take my now-empty plate, I said to him, "Thank you, Bard. That was very good." I gave him a smile.

"Well thanks, Ciel! It's a new recipe I've been wanting to try." He told me with that brotherly smile. Then, he took the plate back into the kitchens. At that time, Finnian -the gardener- had walked in. Finnian, only being a few years older than myself, has always been my best friend, and as for Bard, he was just like my older brother. Mey-rin like a sister, and Sebastian like a father.

"Good morning, Finnian!" I yelled brightly across the room. "How are the garden preparations going?" I asked walking to him.

"Really well actually. I better eat so I can finish up."

"Yes, good idea. Well, I'll see you later." I waved at him and walked out of the kitchen. I began back up the stairs.

As I was sitting and reading in a comfortable chair in the upstairs office, the door burst open. My eyes jumped from the paper I was reading up to the face of the tall man who just walked in.

"Spears..." I spat under my breath. William T. Spears was the man who had entered. Though with the dislike I show towards him, I cannot help but admit that he was not a force to be reckon with. His tall stature and stern gaze gives it away easily.

I looked at him slowly and took in his appearance. His thin lips pursed, his well-kept jet-black hair slicked back, the shine from the light on the silver rim of his glasses, and hidden behind those were the familiar yellow-green eyes that belong only to grim reapers.

As I slid my eyes down his sharp black suit, he addressed me. "Ciel Phantomhive! I refuse to be ignored! Did you even hear what I told you?" He yelled at me.

Finally realizing that he had spoken to me before that, I said, "I- I'm sorry Sir Spears. I was unaware that you had spoken..."

"Well then," he said standing even straighter and fixing his already-perfect tie, "I came to inform you that Grell Sutcliffe will be in your presence today."

"What?" I roared as I stood up, throwing my papers down. "Of all grim reapers, why _'him'_?"

"Because! He has been tied to this family for many years! It is deployment day, and HE WILL BE HERE! And have you forgotten who I am? I am William T. Spears, the head of dispatchers of the Reapers, and I could have your death ordered right on the spot!" He said, breathing heavily through his flared nostrils.

My fists balled up and shook behind my back. In spite of this, I closed my eyes, let out a deep breath, and looked at him again. "Very well then."

"He will be here momentarily," Sir Spears said as he left the room. After his footsteps were no longer audible, I stormed out of the room, down the stairs and into the main room in a fit of outrage.

In the kitchen, I heard Grell laughing and annoying Sebastian. "Haha Sebby, so funny!" He half yelled and laughed as he and Sebastian walked into the room. He flipped back his long red-died hair back. He was wearing his usual red outfit, his strange red heels, and the cloak that he had stolen from my dear aunt's corpse.

He threw me a look of lust with those yellow-green eyes, and I'd had it. I stormed out of the mansion at once.

I had been gone for nearly two hours. I had calmed down and decided to head back to the mansion. The evening felt strange as I went. No animals were out, and it was getting darker far earlier than normal.

I had finally reached the mansion. As I was walking up the path, I saw a dark-colored liquid splattered on the ground. I walked faster. As I approached the door, I noticed Finnian standing behind a shrub, with only his head showing. "Finnian?" I asked as I ran to him. I stopped abruptly as I noticed that his body was gone, and blood was dripping down the stake that impaled his head. I tried to scream, but no sound came out.

I ran back into the mansion quickly. "Bard! Mey!... Sebastian!" I ran into the kitchen looking for Bard. I stopped in the doorway at the smell of something burning. I ran to the oven and opened the door. There I saw the body of Bard and his detached limbs. "BARD! No!" I felt the tears well up now having lost both Finnian and Bard.

I ran out into the living room and turned to look up the stairs. I instantly saw Mey-rin hanging in the middle of the portrait of my parents, her body supported by several knifes that had been stabbed through her body. Under her limp form were streaks of blood dripping from various parts of her body.

I let out another silent scream as I ran past her body and up the stairs. "S- S-... Sebastian!" I ran for what seemed like twenty minutes. After reaching the third floor, I saw the distinct figure of Sebastian in the darkness. "Sebastian!" I yelled as I ran for him.

I stopped short once more as a knife whirled past my head, grazing my cheek. I turned my head to watch it fly by, but as I turned to face my butler, I saw another coming straight at my face at a mere two feet away.

I hit the floor, scared at why Sebastian was doing this. I crawled into another hallway and got up to run as I heard his maniacal laughter behind me. I ran, and ran, feeling lost in my own mansion.

Then suddenly, I tripped and fell, feeling a sharp pain in my ankle. Before I could catch myself, I began to tumble down the stairs. I landed on my back with a thud and looked up to the ceiling.

Then, I saw Sebastian leaning over me. He raised his arm into the air with a blood-stained knife in his hand, getting ready to bring it down into my stomach. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, burning the gash just under my left eye. I noticed my eyepatch was gone, as my one reddish-purple eye was showing along with my normal blue one.

Sebastian looked at me, smiled, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Ciel... I'm sorry," he said. Then, a voice much unlike his spoke from his lips. "No- he has lied to you. He has LIED to you!"

I gazed at him, already knowing what was going on. Grell. He has Sebastian possessed, so he could accomplish what he failed to do before- have me killed. Sebastian's regular voice came back once more. "Ciel, I'm sorry. B- but I vowed to y-your parents before they d-died that I'd always p-protect you. N-no matter wh-what. And seeing your eye - the reapers own enchantment that y-you keep hidden, h-helped b-bring me b-back." He stuttered through his tears.

He plunged the knife through his own stomach and plummeted to the ground. The demonic voice rose from his lips once more, "Killing yourself to protect this boy? What a worldly butler." At that, his eyes closed and all became silent.

"NO!" I screamed. "No, no, no, NO! Sebastian!" I cried as I remained clutching to his body. "S- Sebastian!" I wailed again. I looked around, up, and back at his motionless body again. "I will never forgive you Grell." And in a soft whisper, I said again, "never."


End file.
